


Be More Voltron

by aye_delaine, noodlepoodlestroodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, idk if these ships are set in stone comment what ships u want, if this is shit don't mind, meremy hell, pinkbery, richjake, stage dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_delaine/pseuds/aye_delaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlepoodlestroodle/pseuds/noodlepoodlestroodle
Summary: A Be More Chill Voltron AU





	1. The Failure

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm writing this story w/ a friend who doesn't have Ao3, but when they do i'll tell y'all. :)

**JEREMY’S POV**

 

I walked into the garrison, with my friends, and I guess acquaintances. Today was me and my team’s turn to practice flying a ship on the simulation shuttle, which consisted of Michael, Rich, and I. I was feeling really freaking anxious, what if I messed everything up? What if I throw up due to being so anxious? What if my sweaty hands and I mess up to controls and crash? What if I end up getting Michael and Rich in the hospital?

 

**MICHAEL’S POV**

 

Today, me, my bro Jeremy, and Rich, are gonna fly on the simulation shuttle. Jeremy said that I should lay off the pot for today, so I can think straight. But, I can't think straight, when I'm gay as fuck. Oh I well, think about Jeremy's hot bod later, I guess. After the simulation, I'll just take a little break, as in take a smoke outside. 

 

**RICH’S POV**

 

As I walked behind Jake’s pretty fine ass, and next to that antisocial headphones kid and Jeremy, who I will be flying that dumb simulation thing with, I was piloting, of course. I had noticed a pretty girl in the corner of my eye, and took my eyesight off of Jake’s ass to look at her. Madeline? Was that her name? Whatever. She wasn’t even that hot. And even  _ I _ had a bigger chest than she did. Ha. 

 

**JAKE’S POV**

 

I walked into the garrison, today wasn't the day I did the simulation, that day was weeks ago and my team and I pretty much aced it. Today is my kinda friend Rich’s day to pilot it, I think. Rich and I knew each other, but not  _ that _ well. 

A little while later, my class was called to the simulation room. The first students to go today are Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, and Richard “Rich” Goranski. 

“Good luck, man.” I told Rich as he boarded the simulation. After it started up, I noticed something went wrong. 

 

**RICH’S POV (AGAIN)**

 

I did something wrong after I started flying it. I think it was the engine that malfunctioned, but I'm not sure. I’ll stay silent about that though.

“U-Um- Rich?” Jeremy said, shakily

“What is it, loser?” I replied

“I-I think there's something wrong with the engine… Michael, can you see what's up?” He looked over at the antisocial headphones kid, who was lookin’ like he just took something and had bloodshot eyes.

 

**MICHAEL’S POV**

 

Okay, so I  _ may have _ taken a little smoke of pot before we started. Well, more than a little. Well, doesn't really matter. 

“Michael?” Jeremy called my name. 

“Yeah?” I replied 

“Did you hear what I said?” He asked me, sounding like a worried mom. 

“Uh-no, what did you say?” I was trying to hide the act I was high from him. 

“I asked if you could see what's up with the engines.” He said impatiently 

“There’s something wrong with the engines?” I asked, not really knowing what was going on.

“Um, yeah! How’d you not notice? There's like a beeping thingy on your screen!” Shouted Rich. 

“Oh- shit! Uh- well, this things probably go-” I was interrupted by the simulation crashing. 

We walked out, getting yelled at by our teacher, then we went to our rooms. I shared mine with Jeremy.

 


	2. A Blue Lion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing, obvious crushes, blue space robots, thots. Just your normal day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so sorry we haven't updated in a year. I forgot my password but I finally remembered it. Hope you like this chapter my loves! :3c -noodlepoodlestroodle

 

**JEREMY’S POV**

 

I walked to my room with a sigh and plopped down on the bed/couch thing, next to Michael, and turned the tv on. “Seriously, dude?” I groaned in frustration. “This is the assignment we’ve been working on since the beginning of school, and you screw it up by smoking  _ right _ before it?!”

It seemed as if Michael wasn’t listening. Had he been dozing off during my little rant? Ugh.  _ Whatever. _ Wait… If I’m mad… Then Rich must be furious! Oh boy, he’s gonna kill me and Mikey.

**RICH’S POV**

 

I was sitting in my room, which I shared with Jake, listening to music on my phone. I was trying to calm myself down before I found the antisocial headphones kid’s room and beat him up. 

He got both me and Jeremy a failing grade. I didn’t care much about Jeremy, but I totally should’ve gotten an A! UGH, STUPID POTHEAD! 

While making up a fake argument with the headphones kid, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and took off my earbuds. “WHAT?! Oh, hey Jake.” I said. He smiled at me. “Hi. Is everything all right? You looked kinda pissed when you left the class.” Jake said.

_ KINDA? I’m MEGA pissed right now. UGH.  _ Nevermind that. He’s trying to be nice, so I should also be nice. 

But why is he being nice? He’s not in my group so my project shouldn't matter to him. He got a perfect grade. Stupid perfect Jake and his perfect grades.

I realized I zoned out for a second.    
“Oh, I’m fine. J-just a little upset about failing the biggest project in the most important class.” I said, saying it like it was no big deal. Jake looked around the room, searching for something to say. “Do you want to.. Um.. go on a walk to cool down?” He asked. “Sure.” I replied.

**TIME SKIP; STILL RICH’S POV**

 

What Jake hadn’t mentioned is that he was going to bring Chloe Valentine, his on and off girlfriend, who I hated. Great. I dont know why I hate her, she just annoys me. Maybe it’s because she uses basically everyone for sex; or maybe because she’s always talking shit. Especially about Jake. He knows that, too, for some reason he still wants her. 

Nevermind that. When we were walking, the two losers in my group for my failed project were outside arguing. 

“Hey, Richie, arent those two losers the ones that made you fail your assignment?” Asked Hoey- I mean Chloe.

“Yeah, why?” I replied. 

“Their gay asses are probably full of blackmail worthy stuff. You should totally listen in and threaten to blackmail them so they do your bidding.” She said, smirking.

“Thats… fucked up.” Jake said. I nodded. 

“Whatever. Follow me.” She said, going into some weird cave thing where the boyf riends just went. 

**MICHAEL’S POV** ****  
  


Jeremy and I had started arguing after I woke up from my nap and some teacher told us to take it outside. So, we went to some weird cave thing where no one hangs out. 

Well, atleast we thought no on ehung out there, because Rich, Chloe, and Jake came in. Why were these 3, some of the most popular kids in the garrison, in a gross old cave?

Whatever. They walked over to us, but once Rich leaned on a wall with weird pictures on it, the wall lit up blue and split into two. 

There was a weird giant robot. A lion robot? And it was blue? Am I still high?

No, they saw it too. Jeremy went over and tried to touch it, but he was knocked back by some forcefield. Rich did the same, but he could actually touch it. 

It put it’s head down and opened its mouth. 

“oH MY GOD IT’S GONNA EAT US!” Screeched Jeremy.

Rich walked closer to it.

“Rich, do NOT go in there!” Jake shouted, like an angry mom.

Rich didn’t listen and just walked in it’s mouth. 

Everyone, except for Jeremy, decided to follow. Heere was still cowarding in fear, so someone had to pick him up and bring him in there. That someone was Jake, who is  _ really  _ strong. Wow.  
  


**JAKE’S POV**

I put Jeremy down and the mouth closed. Heere screamed. “IT’S EATING US!! WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Rich rolled his eyes, and sat down in… a seat? I looked around. This thing is a ship? Cool. 

Rich started to move the controls around. It turned on, and it started to move. Everyone who wasn't in a seat, which was everyone but Rich, fell backwards. 

“Whoops, sorry.” Said Rich. We got up, and all held on to something. I held on to Rich’s seat and Chloe held onto my arm. We weren't together at the moment, so I didn’t do anything besides trying to push her off. She didn't let go. I decided to ignore it for now and looked out the window of this weird spaceship. 

_ Oh shit,  _ I thought _ , we’re outside now!  _ We were flying over the garrison? WTF?

“Rich? What the fuck are you doing?” Asked Chloe, holding onto my arm even tighter. Ouch. 

“I-I’m not doing anything! It’s doing this by itself!” He replied. Rich tried to press a button to get it to stop, but it made it go even faster up into space. “Yo, what the fu-” Micheal started to yell, but was cut off by everyone screaming as we entered what seemed like a wormhole. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading until the end!   
> can yall comment some ships u guys would want? some of the ones in the tags may not happen. (no squip x anyone, we dont ship those sorry)  
> love, noodlepoodlestroodle


	3. Princess Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Christine and Jenna, the only remaining Alteans, and get assigned their lions! yay

**CHLOE’S POV**

 

We landed on some weird planet that kinda looked like Earth, but prettier. There was a huge ass castle, and it was beautiful!

I, being the best leader ever, decided to go out and look to see if it was safe.

Since I am the leader, everyone followed. I knocked on the door. No answer. I pushed it open and there was a loud creek. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this, Chloe?” Asked Jeremy, being a little crybaby. “Duh. I’m always right. Right, Jake?” I said.  Jake nodded and Rich rolled his eyes. 

We went up the flight of stairs and went into a cool looking room. 

Rich decided to sit down while everyone else examined the room. He must've sat on some buttons not something because strange pods emerged from the ground, one knocked over Michael. Ha. 

Two of the pods had people in them. The first one opened and out came some princess looking chick in it. She tumbled out and Jake caught her. I scoffed. 

“Hey there, pretty lady.” Jake said to her in a flirtatious voice. She blushed and slapped him. “Who are you?” She shouted. “Where is my father?” 

The second pod opened. Another lady came out. She had longer hair with a streak of red in it. She wasn't wearing a dress, instead she had on a suit looking thing. 

“Unhand her, tall creature!” She said, attacking Jake.

 

**RICH’S POV** **  
  
**

Once the second person attacked Jake, I stood up and stopped the fighting. “Yo, what’s going on?” I asked her. She examined my ears. “Weird. You're not altean, or a squip?” She stated. “What’s an altean?” I asked her. 

Before she could reply, Jeremy spoke up. “H-hi, excuse me ma'am but can i ask; Who are you two and why were you in freezer things?” 

“Oh, well I am Jenna, royal advisor of Princess Christine. And this is the wonderful Princess Christine.” She said. “Okay. Ni-nice to meet you, Jenna, and p-princess.” Jeremy said, bowing. Loser. The princess smiled. 

Michael came over. “Why are we here? Do we have to, like, save the universe or something?” He said, chuckling. The princess frowned. “It seems like it, yes.”

She looked at Jenna. “My father and the paladins are gone, is that correct?” Christine said, moving her hair out of her face. Jenna nodded. “We would have been out sooner, if they were still here.” 

Jake looked super confused. “Hold up, so your a alien princess whose dad died in a war against evil? And the soldiers did too? And the evil is still destroying the world? And we have to replace the old paladins?” He asked. Christine nodded. “That sounds about right.” She said, smiling at him. “Sweet.” He said in reply. 

“So, as the tall and muscular one said; you need to assist in saving the universe.” Christine said. “What are your names?” She asked. “I’m Jake.” “I’m Chloe.” ‘I-I’m Jeremy.” “Michael.” “And i’m Rich.” We all introduced ourselves. “Alrighty then. Now, which one of you piloted the Blue Lion?” The princess asked. I raised my hand. “That would be your lion. Chloe; you seem like the leader, so you get the Black Lion. Jeremy, you get the yellow lion. Michael, you shall pilot the green lion. And Jake, you get the red lion." 

We didn't have any problems with that so all went well


	4. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jake have a race in the lions for training

**JAKE’S POV**

 

A day had passed. We all got our own little rooms. Nice. We were woken up by an important alert from the princess. 

“Paladins, wake up! It’s time for your training!” She said, on a speaker thingy. We all made our ways out of our rooms dressed in the paladin armor she showed us yesterday. 

“Today, you shall be testing your lion’s agility.” Christine said, stretching. 

“You shall be racing your fellow paladins, and the winner gets to… um… I don't know, i haven't decided yet. The winner will choose what they do.” She said.

“First up: Red and Blue paladins! Good luck.” Said Jenna. 

That’s Rich and I.  _ I get to have a race with my very competitive race against my friend, while we’re in dangerous giant space robot lions! What could go wrong?  _

The race started. We had our helmets on, so we could communicate with each other while racing. “Eat my dust, Jakey D!” Said Rich, while he was flying in front of me. “Quiet, shorty! I’m gonna win this!” I replied, catching up to him. “Ha! I can beat you with my eyes closed!” He shouted, getting really into it. “That’s not a good idea!” Jenna said, but we ignored her. 

It got a little more intense, and Rich and I actually closed our eyes to see who’s the better pilot. Since the autopilots were off, we both crashed. Right into each other. We plummeted to the ground. I screamed like a little girl, but Rich was silent. “Rich? Are you-” I tried to see if he was alright, but I hit the ground. We were pretty far from the castle, which was both the starting and finishing line. 

I couldn't move for what seemed like 30 minutes. I finally got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around, to see the lions. They were pretty messed up. “Rich?” I called out for my friend. 

No answer. I got even more nervous. I walked over to the lions. Red’s eye was totally busted, like a hole through it. Pretty sure that I was launched out of it. 

I checked around her. No Rich. The Blue Lion was his, so he must be in there, right?

“Rich? Are you in here, buddy?” I called out. I looked at his seat, and found him passed out. His helmet’s visor thing was cracked, and his nose was bleeding. Poor dude, he must've gotten his head slammed into the controls. 

I sent out a distress signal. Surely the others would see it and come to help us soon, right?

 


End file.
